


Happy Valentine's Day

by rynapyna



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynapyna/pseuds/rynapyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is some smut set after Operation Ann. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

“Leslie? How long are we going to sit here staring at them?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I just can’t understand this. I mean Ann is the most beautiful wildebeest in the world and deserves happiness and if she wants to marry Tom then I guess I should respect that.”

Ben rubs her back. “Wow, I think you may be jumping to conclusions here.”

“Well I don’t know. Its just a lot to take in right now. We should go.” 

Leslie stands up and takes Ben’s hand. She leans into his side as they walk. He kisses her temple. 

“So what do you want to do for dinner now?” he asks. 

“Hmm, I really don’t care. I just want to go have Valentine’s sex with my boyfriend.”

“I think we can do that.” Suddenly Ben grabs her hand and leads her down an alley between the restaurant and a dry cleaner. 

“Ben? What are you doing? The car is that way,” she jerks her hand from his and points behind her. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love it when you wear red?” He runs his right hand over the buttons as his left comes up to rub his thumb along her cheek. 

“Yes, you have but —.” He cuts her off with a hungry kiss. She resists at first but soon leans into the kiss and melts in his arms. Ben backs her up against the wall and cups his hand behind her head. He pulls back. He stares at her lips, red from the force of his. She smiles at him. He’s up to something.

“Benjamin Wyatt, what are you doing?” she asks, a coy smirk on her face. He leans in and kisses her cheek. Its cold from the chilly February air. His hands travel down from the wall and move the the buttons on her coat. She immediately shivers from the sudden cold. 

“Shh, babe, trust me, no one is going to see,” he whispers into her ear. He pushes his body against her and feels for the bottom of her dress. She wraps her arms around his neck and begins to kiss underneath his collar. Leslie hears him grunt in frustration. She giggles. 

“Ben, I’m wearing tights. You’re going to have to work harder then that.”

“Challenge accepted.” His hand travels up her stomach under the dress. He feels for the waistband of her black tights. 

“Ha,” she feels his hand creep down and rest over her, “got it.” He parts her and immediately finds her wet as always. His fingers find her clit and begin to move in quick circles. Leslie’s hands grip his coat and she moans his name. 

“Leslie, you have to be quiet.” HIs left hand threads through her hair and strokes the back of her head. 

“Ben, I don’t know if I can,” she whimpers, “its so much.”

“Fine.” At hearing this Ben puts his left palm over mouth. Leslie’s groan is muffled. She loves it when he takes charge like this. 

He pushes her tights down so they settle just below her ass. She spreads her legs apart a bit and he cups her. His middle finger rests right at her opening, rubbing back and forth, teasing her. 

“Is this what you want Leslie?” he asks, “Do you want me inside of you?”

Her eyes go wide and she nods her head furiously. He pushes his middle and ring finger into her and immediately rubs against her front wall. He looks at her and grins as his fingers continue their motions. He knows she wants to grab him and scream out. But she won’t. She knows who is in charge right now. He leans forward and whispers into her ear.

“You love this don’t you? Anyone could walk by right now. We aren't moving until you cum around my fingers Leslie. Understand?” He slips his thumb to her clit and moves it in fast circles. He thinks he hears her try to say his name but it doesn’t matter. Her lips part against his hand and he feels her breath, hot and fast, on his palm. 

“Come on Leslie, you’re so close babe,” he says and tugs on her earlobe with his lips. Leslie surprises him by moving one of her hands from his coat to his very obvious erection. He groans. 

“No. This isn’t for me. I can wait.” She reluctantly moves her hand away after giving him one more quick squeeze over his pants. He pushes his fingers back into her and thrusts. Leslie darts out her tongue and licks his palm. His fingers work harder. He maneuvers his left hand over her and slides his index finger into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around him and sucks. He may be in charge right now but she knows how to drive him crazy. 

“Leslie, now honey,” he demands. He pulls his fingers out; they slip to her clit and rub furiously. She ends up slightly biting his finger as her orgasm takes over her. 

“Ben,” she breathes as his finger falls from her mouth.

“Shh,” he says. Ben slides his hand up her stomach and out from under her tights. He examines his hand, covered in Leslie. He brings it up to his mouth but Leslie grabs it and licks him clean.

“Fuck Leslie,” he says. She lets his fingers go with a pop and grins at him. 

“I taste pretty good.”

“Yeah you do. I wish I could eat you right now.”

“Patience Benjamin,” she grabs the collar of his coat and kisses him hard. She moves away from the wall and straightens out her coat and dress. 

“Happy Valentine’s day Ben.”

“Happy Valentine’s day Leslie,” he rubs his thumb over her cheek, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Ben. So much. Alright let’s go home.” He grabs her hand as they start walking. 

“What about dinner?” he asks.

“I’m sure we can find something to eat in my fridge. But right now, you’re taking me home and then you are going to bend me over the back of the couch and pound me until I can’t walk.” 

She smiles sweetly at him. 

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
